Against All Odds
by Azure Ryukiba
Summary: Against everything he became a hero. Fighting against an evil that threatened the empire, and worst of all, himself. So, why am I here? All I know is that I love him... Champion of CyrodiilxOc
1. The Lizard Man

**Been debating on wheather or not to post this story for some months now... Well here it is anyway! **

CHAPTER 1: THE LIZARD MAN

"Lisa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs clutching an expensive jacket in my hands. "LISA!" I bellowed once more. I stormed out of my room flinging my thirteen year old sisters door open; holding the jacket in my fists grinding my teeth.

"What?" She asked feigning innocence. Oh that little! She took a look at the clothing in my fists. She gulped then leaned back in her chair rolling her eyes.

"What did you do!" My voice cracked in irritation. She simply shrugged spinning side to side in her chair.

"I 'may' have accidentally spilled bleach on it..." She gave another shrug. _Oh I'm going to kill you! _She seemed to have read my thoughts, shivered and tried to bolt out of the room. I grabbed onto her arm as she tried to push past slamming her into her bed.

"You've ruined it!" I screeched like a banshee. She locked her fists into my hair yanking and screaming.

"MOM! SELENE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" That little snitch!

Not two seconds later her hands released my hair, three seconds after that mom appeared in the doorway. Yanking me off my sister. I ignored her banter trying to lunge my sibling again. It was an all out screaming match between our mother, Lisa and myself. To an outsider it probably would sound a lot like chicken squawking. Mothers voice stern and commanding, Lisa's high and stuttering, my own horse and a bit squeaky too.

"I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR!" Lisa shouted through the incoherent babble.

"Selene stop this now!" Mother shouted as father came into the room. It was quiet for a moment when he came in.

"I JUST MIGHT!" I shouted back at her pulling free from mothers grasp and stomping off like a five year old past our father.

I heard him shout. "Where do you think you're going!" As I ran out the front door. Yep this whole mess that I'm about to get myself into was over a jacket. Storming off into the night I leaned against a tree in our back yard. I shook in anger and cold huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf in the little pig story. I shrugged the jacket on stomping farther off into the woods after hearing my father yelling once again.

_She wants me to disappear! Fine I think I will! _Yep I'm seventeen going on five right about now. I stomped my feet into the snow a few times standing in place glaring down at the glowing blue powder... _Wait what? _I couldn't even hear the scream as it was locked in my throat as I was pulled downward. Ever feel like you're falling when you're trying to sleep? Well that's what this is like only ten times as fast. My arms flailed about and my legs kicking, and everything went blank.

_Several hours later..._

_Ouch my head... _I rubbed the knot on the back of my head rolling over on my back. The grass tickled the back of my neck, and the sun was warm against my skin. My eyes shot open and I bolt up right. Open grassy field, big blue sky, landscape dotted by ruins? My eyes roamed the horizon watching the wind sweep the grass gently to one side.

I think my face is going to be stuck in this permanent soundless scream. Okay if I just close my eyes, so I closed them, everything will go back to normal! Seconds later I smiled and opened my eyes, big blue sky and ruin covered landscape. Slowly I stood up, my legs wobbling in fear, and looked around. This place was beautiful and all... but it can't be real. I just slipped on some ice and hit my head on a rock! Daddy has already found me and I'm asleep in my bed! I nodded to myself feeling my confidence sinking. _I want my mommy!_

Taking a deep breath I screamed. "DADDY! MOMMY!" Yep seventeen and I'm screaming for mommy and daddy to come get me. Stay in one spot, that's the first rule if you're lost right? So someone can come find you. I blinked biting the side of my finger, hugging myself with my other arm. This tension was making me feel cold like all the blood just rushed out from my body. I shivered as goosebumps spring up along my arms.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and once again I was knocked out. "ey... al...right? Hey are you alright?" I heard that same voice again, this time a lot calmer. The blurry image of a man contorted about for a bit splitting in two and merged again.

His skin was an ashy purple-white, speckled with what looked like scales under his eyes and along his cheeks. Two long horns poked out from under blazing red hair and pointed ears on the side of his head. His brow was creased in confusion watching as I pieced together his funny image. _God this dreams getting weirder.._. I thought watching his ruby orbs stare down at me with concern. Red eyes? Horns? Pointed teeth and ears?

Yep defiant time to scream for help. "MOMMY!" Very good Selene scream for mommy out in the middle of god knows where. I tripped over myself as the man sat there with one brow raised at me. "Oof! Don't eat me!" I shivered holding my hands over my head. He seemed to find that very amusing and laughed.

I peaked through my fingers to find him still squatting down in the same place. A red tail swished side to side of him. _Note to self; stay away from ice and rocks..._ "Eat you?" He flashed his pointed teeth again in a wide grin. "Why would you think that?" He asked through chuckles. His tail swishing bemusedly, like an over grown cat.

"W-who are you?" I asked as he stood to offer a hand to help me up. "Stay back! I know Tae-Kwon-Do!" I threatened. He just raised that eye brow giving a confused frown.

"Who ever that is?" He asked and shook his head. "It matters not..." He said taking one step closer dragging me to my feet. Good god he's tall! I had to tilt my head back till the back of my head touched my back so I could see his eyes! "Where are you from kid?"

"Kid?" I repeated in a whisper. I yanked my arms out from his warm hands. "I'm not a kid you over grown.. THING!" I said poking him in his chest. Once more that eyebrow went up.

"And your behavior proves your point." He said. I held my breath and my cheeks flared up red. "I'm in a hurry so I don't have time to baby sit. Fare-well kid!" He laughed before running off toward a cobblestone road.

_Cheeky bastard!_ I screamed in my head. Wait I'm all alone in this field again! And the one other person, thing, what ever is running off! "Hey wait!" I shouted at him. He didn't slow down his run. "HEY!" I croaked out my voice going horse from all the abuse I had dealt to it earlier. I dropped to my knees panting, I couldn't keep up with this running.

"What is it now?" I looked up slightly at his big fat feet in my face. Secretly loathing them for being so much faster than me. "Well?" He asked sounding slightly irritable. I threw out a finger that said 'give me a second!' As I huffed trying to catch my breath. "And your pointing at me again means?" He asked I'm fairly certain that red caterpillar on his face crawled its way upward again.

I gulped lowering my arm in silent defeat. Okay Selene, lets think rationally here alright. You're having a weird dream, yet you're scared shitless right about now. _I can't even wake up from this night mare can I! _Now isn't the time to get emotional. Gritting my teeth I raised my head up to look at the man that rocked back on the balls of his feet. He just blinked waiting for me to say something.

"Look I'm on a time critical mission right now. I'm sorry," He said standing up again. " but I don't have time to wait on you right now." He turned around and started walking off.

"Please don't leave me alone..." I barely heard it come out from my own mouth as my eyes watered up.

"Come on then." He said gently picking me up by my elbows. I soundlessly followed behind him like a shadow. He walked slowly for which I'm grateful. "Since I can tell we're going to be in company for awhile, I'm Anděl Tar-Wom." He turned his head toward me waiting for me to say my own name.

"Selene Tyler." I said after a moment's hesitation. He nodded his head and looked forward again. He didn't ask where I'm from again(and wouldn't bring it up for awhile yet). Speaking of how long before I wake up from this anyway... I just may as well enjoy this weird dream until I wake up. Besides it's got to be a lot better than the rant I'll be getting from my parents anyway.

I collapsed to the ground falling on my back taking in deep breaths. And Anděl that jerk didn't seem at all phased by the half a days trek! Oh how I hate you... He walked off deeper into the forest leaving me to my thoughts. For a dream this sure is tiring me out! I grabbed a fist full of brown hair mumbling to myself as I kicked my legs in agitation. I lay still after a few seconds glaring up at the innocent twinkling stars. _Two moons..._ ya great just what I need right now. Anděl came back a few minutes later, with what looked like a pair of rabbits thrown over his shoulder. I grimaced as he began to skin and gut them. I rolled over on my side, not wanting to make myself sick on top of things. He began cooking the rabbits now, I could smell the meat roasting over the fire.

I looked over my shoulder watching him clean the blood from a small dagger. "Oh gross!" I flopped over again. He sighed throwing what I assume was the uneatable parts off into the darkness. They landed with a nasty 'skoosh' some feet away.

I heard him flop down behind me and turned around to see what he wanted. "What might be gross? Oh! This?" He asked holding out a blood covered hand toward me. I made this very embarrassing squeak and slid backwards. He howled in laughter wiping his hands on the same cloth as his blade. He stood his tail nearly whacking me upside the head as I sat up.

"Hey watch that thing!" He turned again so his tail smacked the back of my head as he turned. He smiled impishly, his tail twitching as he laughed. I could just see the mischief behind his red eyes. He tucked the bloody rag into his belt and sat down again.

"Hey Anděl..." I bit my lip hoping I wasn't going to be maimed or something. ", what are you exactly?" He sat quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I'm half Dunmer." His tail twitched noticeably as if he wanted me to look at it. "Half Argonian." I must have looked confused, well apparently, what the hell was he talking about? He scratched absentmindedly at the base of a horn. As if waiting for me to say something. But the way he said Dunmer, it was like it was acid on this tongue and it hurt to spit it out, why? Never mind I don't think I want to know what my mind is coming up with right now in this weird world. "This doesn't bother you?" He asked his eyebrow raising again.

I blinked owlishly. "No?" Bother me? Not really, no. Know what those things are? I give up Trebek, I can't hit the buzzer on that one. He leaned over on his knees watching me intently. "What?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

He scratched at his horn again, shrugged and went back to the rabbit things. "Here eat this and go to sleep." He said handing me the cooked rabbit on a crudely made wooden looking plate. He waved it a couple times in front of my face, I just stared at it in disgust. He gave a groan and sat the plate at my knees. I risked a glance at him again as he tore into his own food without much restraint. "Ook eff ou don't urry I'm goin to eat et..." He said around a mouth full. I nit picked at it and he opened his mouth again. "Figures I get stuck with a city girl..." He sighed more to himself.

I finished picking at the small meal, and Anděl handed me a small canteen looking object. Taking a couple sips I turned and handed it back, he took a gulp of water putting the cap back on. _Oh god gross... _I stuck out my tounge and looked down at it fighting back a gag. _Please tell me I didn't just drink after lizard man here..._ I fought back the urge to scrap my dirty nails across my tounge.

"_What_ are you doing now?" He asked after fumbling around in his bag. I quickly sucked my tongue back into my mouth and looked at the ground. "Go to sleep, you're starting to do weird things." He tossed what looked like a rolled up cloak at me. I poked at it for a moment before laying it on the ground letting my head fall back onto it. He got up and walked over to a large tree leaning against it; placing a large sword beside him. He propped one arm up onto his bent knee keeping his eyes and ears open to the forest around. _He's keeping watch? _I asked myself before I fell into a dreamless sleep in this nightmare.

The next morning the cloak was pulled from under my head. Which in turn slammed into the ground. "Ouch!" I rubbed the growing bump on my poor head. I shot straight up staring at the makeshift camp. _No I'm still stuck in this place! _I grumbled internally. Anděl finished kicking dirt into the small fire making sure it had no embers to accidentally start a forest fire. "This... can't be real..." I whispered under my breath. "It can't..." This only happens in comics and TV shows. This kind of thing just doesn't exist!

"What are you going on about now?" I heard Anděl's voice break through my internal banter. I looked over hoping, praying, that he was just a normal person. Swishing tail and all he stood there with his giant bag and sword. His eyebrow ever raised in confusion. "I don't have all day, come on Selene." He said turning around leaving me to either stay put, or follow him. He didn't seem to care which I chose.

Like a little fawn, I got up on shaky legs and wobbled off after him. He kept his slow pace for my own sake. "Anděl, where are we going?"

He kept to himself for a bit before speaking. "Weynon Priory, in Chorrol." He said keeping his gaze forward. My face contorted into my own confusion. He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes. He sighed, but said nothing farther.

"What's in... Weynon Priory?" I asked trying to form the strange word in my mouth.

He looked down again. He looked as though he was thinking of what to say before he finally did. "Nothing that concerns you." I narrowed my eyes. Once again he returned his gaze to the road in front of us. He shifted the large bag on his back, and rested his arm on the hilt of his sword.

What seemed like ages later a town came into view. A hill towered over the small town, and at the top sat what looked like a church. Anděl's hand went to a pocket in his jacket, and he patted something there, as if making sure what ever he had put in there still sat inside. I pretended not to notice when he took a glance down at me again. I hugged my jacket around myself biting my lower lip. He stopped a ways away from the buildings, shrugging on the cloak around himself, and pulled the hood over his head. I gave him a 'what are you doing?' look. He said nothing as he pulled the cloak closed infront of himself.

I shook my head as he continued up the road. It didn't matter anyway. I had to break out into a jog to catch back up to him. His pace quicked as though time really did matter, and he couldn't waste anymore of it. A smaller man with gray skin walked up to him, he wore what seemed like dirty rags. He talked with Anděl for a moment before pointing off toward the bigger of three buildings. Anděl nodded his head in thanks, and the other man gave a scowl in my direction, before he dissipeared off where horses winneyed.

_What's his problem... _I glared at his retreating back. The man I followed banged a couple times on a big wooden door. I watched as it creaked slowly open. The face of an older man peered upward. They had a somewhat hushed conversation, and Anděl's hand popped out from his cloak motioning for me to come. After I entered in behind Anděl the other man shut the door behind us.

"Father Jauffre is up stairs. Go on and speak with him." He pointed off up a set of stairs that split left and right. Anděl nodded his head again, and walked off. I made to follow him, but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait here..." He said expecting me to obey obediently.

Narrowing my eyes in defeat I growled out a 'fine...'. Before he turned and left. A knock came from at the top of the stairs and a door open. I could hear a "Ah who are you?" Before Anděl's voice began speaking and the door closed.

"Good morning Miss." I turned around the man that had opened the door was smiling kindly. "If you would like to eat while you wait. Help yourself, you look starved." He pointed to the food sitting on the table behind him. As if to prove him right my stomach gave a gurgle.

He smiled as I turned red in embarrassment and sat down. He picked up a small knife and an apple, sat down and began peeling it. "Thanks." I said as he handed me a few slices. He gave a small bow, his smile staying in place. He cleaned off the knife and placed it back from where he had gotten it. Someone upstairs shouted and I choked on a slice of apple. After a second or so I was able to breath again and stare up the stairs with the priest; who's name I'd learned to be Prior Maborel. It got quiet again and we couldn't hear anymore of their conversation.

"I wonder what has upset Father Jauffre so?" Maborel blinked tapping a finger on the wooden table. Shaking his head he looked back to me. "If I may ask, what are yourself and that man doing here?"

I lowered the last slice of apple from my mouth and stared back at him. "I honestly don't know what Anděl is doing, and... I just ended up following him..." I bit my lowerlip between my teeth again. "I'm lost and confused here... I don't know where I'm going." I fingered the slice of apple staring down at it.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up. "The gods all have a way of leading you to your path. Do not be afraid, they shall protect and guide you." He smiled kindly. _Gods? Huh? _I reached up to my neck poking at a necklace I wore under my shirt. _Is this really just a dream? _I asked myself nervously. Anděl came down the stairs none to quietly and strode past Maborel and myself. I stood quickly feeling as though I was about to be left behind.

He turned quickly and put a hand on my shoulder. "No you stay here, I don't have time for you right now." He sounded as though he was pissed with someone other than just myself. He mumbled something about having to play babysitter to someone else before flinging open the door.

"No I want to come with you! You can't just ditch me here!" I stormed off after him. Prior Maborel several yards behind us. Anděl turned around so abruptly I ran into him.

"You're just going to slow me down. I don't have time to wait on you hand and foot right now."

"But! I-"

"You may use my horse if you like." Both of us looked at the priest. I smiled turning to the lizard-man triumphantly. He looked as though he wanted to knock the poor priest senseless.

A ground out, "Fine come on..." And he turned on his heels toward the stables.

I started to walk after the obviously peeved man, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. "I shall keep you in my prayers." The priest smiled warmly and released my shoulder turning to go back inside. I shook my head and ran after Anděl before he could have time to ditch me. He was talking to that stable guy again. Who had the reigns of a brown and white horse. The other man went back inside the stables to do who knows what and left the horse with us.

"Well?" Anděl spoke through clenched teeth. I walked up to the horse putting my hands on the saddle. "You must be joking..." He breathed out in annoyance. Before I even had time to turn around I was hoisted up like I weighed nothing at all, and plopped onto the horse. A second later Anděl settled himself behind me. With two kicks he had the horse off at a slow run.

_Oh god I'm going to fall off! _I thought as I was bounced around. I was certain that I was going to bounce up and over Anděl's arms. I squeaked again as his arm came to wrap around my waist, and pull me snug into his chest. He mumbled something that I couldn't quite catch. "Give me a break I've never ridden a horse before!"

He snorted. "Why am I not surprised." I tried to cross my arms and huff, but his own arm just got in my way. One arm free the other pined down to my side. "Stop squirming and sit still. Look I've got you, you're not going to fall." He emphasized his point by tightening his arm around me.

Several hours later the poor horse had slowed down to a walk. I'm sure the gears are grinding full blast in Mr. Gung-ho behind me right about now too. My legs were hurting and my butt was now I'm sure permanently numb from riding so long. Anděl, once again curse him, seemed unphased by the ride. Is everyone like him here, just this big ball of mass endurance or something? I don't belong here in the middle of nowhere, riding on the back of a horse, with a freak of nature! What did I ever do to deserve this...


	2. Gate to Hell

CHAPTER 2: GATE TO HELL

_Boring... I can't take this any longer..._ I thought narrowing my eyes. My arms hung limply at my sides and I leaned father back into the lizard-man. So I started humming to myself, or else I'd either die of boredom or fall asleep. That soon grew boring, well it did when Anděl told me to shut up. "Are we there yet..." I asked sounding like the five year old I was growing into.

"Oh yes these trees are just a distraction, so glad that you could see past that..." Anděl probably rolled his eyes in annoyance. I grumbled closing my eyes, why couldn't I wake up already! Soon after I dozed lightly on the back of the slow moving horse. Just when I was about to fall asleep, Anděl decided to shake me awake and laugh out. "We're there!" I looked around sleepily, more damned trees and hills...

"Ass..." I mumbled trying to get comfortable again. He laughed.

"Ah forgive me you are but a child, I must have forgotten, you need your rest." I could feel his smile and his eyes dancing in his idea of humor.

"Ya and you're a real gentleman..." He gave a snort before making the horse run to bump me around again. I latched onto his arm as the fear of being thrown returned. He picked on me for the remainder of the trip, as soon as I would drift off to sleep he'd do something to wake me up. Either it be nearly sliding off the side because he let go of me or because he would shout in my poor ear. Yeah I'm defiantly plotting against you tonight... well just as soon as I get some sleep.

His playful banter stopped abruptly, and I pulled my hands away from my ears. I looked up at his face, his mouth hung open and his eyes wide in shock. He got off the horse and I jumped off behind him, both of our gazes ever fixed on the sky. It was as though it was on fire. What happened to that clear blue sky just a few minutes ago! It just gave way to this ominous red. I looked over to Anděl he was trying to not look like he was shaking. Something's defiantly wrong here... Seconds later a man came scrambling down the road.

"Come on! Run while there's still time! The Guard still holds the road, but it's only a matter of time before they're overwhelmed!" He choked out as he ran.

Anděl narrowed his eyes waking up from his momentary stupor. "Run, run from what?" He asked seeming as though he really knew what, but wanted to believe it not true. The man screeched out something about the entire city being destroyed, something called 'Daedra' and Oblivion. I tugged on Anděl's cloak trying to get his attention, but he ignored me. "The entire city can't be destroyed." He gave a laugh trying to refrain from looking at the sad people all around. They huddled together shaking and sobbing, trembling in fear.

"Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin! We're all that's left, do you understand me! EVERYONE IS DEAD!" He screamed at Anděl before taring down the road screaming more about this 'Oblivion' thing.

"W-what's he talking about?" I asked taking a hold of Anděl's cloak again. He looked down at me, straight faced and serious, placing a hand on my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze before leading the horse onward. He stopped to tie the horse up to a broken fence, and ran up the hill. Screams and shouts were all I could hear from that direction. I sucked up all the courage I could muster jogging to catch back up with Anděl. By the time I braved the hike up the hill the man was talking to someone in armor. The guy looked absolutely exhausted. Several others stood behind a make shift barricade, panting heavily. I saw one man lean up to take a look on the other side he jumped back at what ever it was he saw, and his face paled.

A few more steps forward and I too could see what had everyone so worked up. A giant flaming gate with spikes jutted out from the ground. Flames swirled in the center, and some kind of monsters spring forth from it. They screeched loudly and headed directly this way. One lept over the barricade after it saw me standing unprotected on the other side.

My knees buckled as it lunged, its mouth open ready to bite down as soon as its fall ended. "Anděl!" I screamed. I could practically feel the monster taring into my skin and ripping me to shreds in seconds. The fangs never pierced my flesh, it never got close. Anděl held onto my shoulder, his sword skewered the monster. I clutched onto Anděl trying to hide under his arm. He threw the monster several yards and it landed with a lifeless thud.

"You can't follow me right now, stay here and wait." He held me for a bit longer until he was sure I was calm enough to listen to him. "I'll come back, just stay here and out of the way."

_D-don't go... don't... _I tried to say as he pulled away from me. He ran out toward the thing those monsters came from. _Anděl __come back... _And just like that he vanished. Like he was never even here.

"Lady stand back! Do you want to get killed!" The man Anděl was talking to earlier shouted at me. I trembled this was no dream, it was realty. This was actually happening to me. And the one person that irritated me the most, the guy that I despised, had left me unprotected and alone. That man yanked on my arm trying to get my attention, shouting and pulling me to a safer spot. I was still ignorant of the actual danger that Anděl had put himself into by going into that Oblivion gate, as I had eventually learned it was called.

The fear was just setting in. It couldn't be real, but it was. I wasn't dreaming I never had been. I clutched my head trying to ignore the shouts and screams as more of those monsters poured out after Anděl had gone inside. The heat out here was unbearable, I couldn't even imagine what Anděl was going through right now. Eventually all the shouting and screams stopped, either everyone was dead or no more monsters were attacking. I risked a glance across to where the soldiers were. Almost all the ones I had spotted earlier were still there. They seemed to be taking a tense break, not ready to let down their guard in case it could be a trick. They drank water and cleaned the sweat from their faces, taking only a moment to catch their breath. Before they stood between that gate and the people down the hill.

"LOOK!" Someone breathlessly shouted. Everyone ran to the edge of the blockade whispering and murmuring to one another. I walked up to the side watching as the gate began to pulsate. Until the flames began to extinguish. The top of the gate crumbled to the ground landing with a loud 'boom' it shook the ground causing a side of the gate to fall as well. The rest of the spiked monstrosity remained standing, but nothing else happened.

I blinked watching for something to happen. The silence was deafening; everyone jumped bracing themselves when a flame sparked to life in the middle of the gate. It was trying to start up again! Could it rebuild itself again, would those monsters continue coming!

A figure fell to the ground a second after. No one moved, that is until Captain Matius stepped forward cautiously. "He did it!" He shouted proudly as the figure began clambering to its feet. I could see a tail twitch as he stumbled around for balance. Matius and his men, and a few women, ran to greet Anděl across the way. I noticed several soldiers take steps back as soon as they saw Anděl. Captain Matius yelled at his men for being so disrespectful to the brave warrior that closed the gate to Oblivion. When even his most seasoned men had failed.

"You closed the Gate? I knew you could do it! This is our chance to launch a counterattack! I need you to come with us. You've got far more combat experience than these men. Are you able to join us now? I can wait, but not for long. We've got to move quickly, before they have a chance to barricade the city gate._"_ I heard Matius ask.

I could see the grin on Anděl's face as he smiled smugly. Even from this distance I could tell he was tired. He looked as though he were about to pass out. He cracked his neck his grin fading to seriousness. "I'm ready when you are." He reached down for his sword, swinging it to rest lazily on his shoulder.

Matius gave a proud nod. "FOR KVATCH!" He shouted the soldiers behind him yelled the same as they went about opening the gates to the burning city. Anděl turned to follow them, but stopped for a second to take a look back in my direction. Seeing that I was safe and sound he ran off behind the others. Into the battle inside. I ran up to the gate holding onto the side peeking around. Watching the people fight to reclaim their city. The only building left standing in more than one piece was the church in the middle. It hadn't caught on fire yet. With the path clear I somehow managed to catch up to the back of the group.

One man turned to look at me, and lowered his guard once he was certain I was on their side. "Hello! This is Captain Savlian Matius! Are there any survivors!" He yelled whacking on the giant door several more times. A muffled 'Captain!' came. I could hear the sounds of several people hurriedly pushing and moving objects away from the door. They only allowed the door to open a crack to peer out. Several startled faces poked from inside the dark building. They clambered to remove the rest of the things from blocking the door, and allowing the soldiers inside.

The soldiers quickly filed inside thankful to see familiar faces. The building wasn't anywhere near as packed as what everyone had been hoping. Only a handful of civilians, guards and priests rushed about inside. Some sat nervously rocking and shaking in dark corners. Their eyes wide in panic. Anděl had left with Captain Matius again in the crowd.

"Miss are you alright?" I jumped at the voice that spoke not a foot away. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, turning to face the man that spoke. He was a middle aged man, his face contorted in concern for my well-being; that and he was probably still scared shitless too. The priest placed a steady hand on my forehead. As his fingers brushed my skin I felt light as a feather, and no longer tired. I blinked the momentary haze away from my eyes. He smiled his blue eyes brightening up a small amount.

I opened my mouth. "Ubuhhh..." He gave a half smile and pat me on the head. My sentence consisted of a lot of 'ums, ughs' and we can't forget 'ehhhh...'

Now he looked slightly worried. "Miss?" He was getting concerned again.

"Hehehe!" I'm sure my head lolled to the side and I grinned like a maniac. If the guy wasn't scared before; well I feel sorry now...

He sat me down trying to get me to calm down. I'm going insane, this is all to much for me to handle. I'm going to crack and it won't be pretty. I'll just fall gracelessly floundering like a fish out of water, but instead of gasping for air I'll be chuckling like a hen. You know the one that goes 'Bock..boc... BAGAK!' and lays an egg. Well there you go.

"I'm going crazy!" I laughed out.

The priest sat a hand on my back rubbing it to calm me down. "If you can find a sane person after being through this. I would very much like to meet him." He tried to joke. I hung my head my laughter turning to sobs. The kind priest pulled me into a hug allowing me to cry into his shoulder. "Everything is alright." He pat my head.

I don't like this place! "I want to go home! I'm so scared..." I cried clutching onto him for dear life. All those shows and manga where a girl gets thrown into some parallel universe or what ever, end up turning into heros. Only in a fantasy could that actually happen! I can't do anything, I have no way of fighting, I'm not smart and I'm scared. There's no white knight coming to my rescue, all I have is a irritating lizard-man that will drop me in a heart beat!

"Brother Martin, we're getting ready to leave." The woman from earlier spoke. "Is she going to be alright?" She asked worriedly.

The priest, Martin, stood allowing me to cling to his side. "She will be alright. She's just in shock." He told her. The woman left to help everyone else. I stared at our feet as we walked, unaware of the people or the environment. I could see but was unseeing. Martin placed a calm hand on mine patting it gently.

"It's all real..." I croaked out. He tightened his arm around me, silently encouraging me to keep strong. I don't want to be strong, I want to curl up into a ball and shrink away from the world. We sat down again outside of the city, where the other people had fled to.

I'm not sure if it was along time or just a few moment's later I heard Anděl. "Are you Brother Martin?"

Martin shifted to look up at the other man. He gave a slight twitch, from what I can only assume him seeing the lizard-man. He calmed himself down before he could make a scene. "I am Martin, what is it you need?" He asked.

"I need to speak with you,... alone..." He said slowly.

He said nothing for a moment. "Will you be alright?" He asked giving my shoulder a shake. I numbly nodded my head before Anděl could say something to make me mad. He pat my head before releasing me. The two walked off to the side of the road, out of earshot of everyone. I hugged my knees to my chest putting my forehead onto them, trying to rest my eyes. I heard Martin give a shout of 'you don't know what you're talking about!' I looked up slightly to see what they were doing. Martin turned to walk away, but Anděl stopped him with what ever it was he had said. The priest rubbed his chin in deep thought, and shook his head. I lowered my head again, uncaring of what they were doing.

The makeshift bench creaked with the weight of another person. Someone tossed their arm around my shoulders none to gently. "So are you coming kid or are you staying here?" Anděl asked.

"Mmm..." Go away I don't feel like talking. His arm shifted, and he grabbed me up by the arms dragging me up from the bench. I nearly fell flat on my face.

Luckily Brother Martin was there to stop my reunion with the ground. I sniffed back a sob when the priest came to my defense. "Can't you see she's troubled, what are you thinking?" Martin held my left arm gently while he kept me upright, my right arm in Anděl's hand, the circulation cutting off. His grip slackened and he let me go entirely. I walked out from the priest's grip and silently followed Anděl.

I stopped at the side of the painted horse, and without word Anděl hoisted me onto her back. Martin was getting onto a white horse, and Anděl on behind me again. I sat side saddle and Anděl threw my legs over his own. I shrink down putting my arms around him, and he held onto me so I wouldn't fall. I looked over at the priest he gave me a sad little smile as I closed my eyes, I drifted off into sleep...


	3. Strength of Heart

CHAPTER 3: STRENGTH OF HEART

It was just getting dark when I awoke later that day. Anděl was just pulling the horse to a stop, Martin stopping his horse behind him. Anděl slid himself off the horse landing soundlessly to the ground, helping me down the moment his feet touched the road. "What's goin' on...?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the back of one hand.

"We're resting here for the night." Anděl said leading me and the horse to the side of the road. "It's to dangerous to continue in the dark."

I could barely make out Martin taking something out of a bag on the saddle of his horse. The two of them busied themselves setting up the camp for the night. While I sit here moping in self-pity. I watched while Anděl fought for a moment with the flint and tender to get the fire going. Then the fire sparked to life dancing in happiness of being free. Both of them weren't letting what just happened get to them. Martin had went through something so horrible and his whole life changed all in the matter of minutes. He wasn't letting that get to him, he walked and spoke with purpose.

Even Anděl, who I quickly realize had spent all his life, being abused because of his heritage. I feel sorry for calling him 'lizard-man' behind his back now. Although he's more than likely been called worse. No wonder he acts so cold and indifferent at times. No wonder he hid himself behind that giant cloak. He was rude and mean to me, but he still showed me kindness; although it was a weird way of showing it. No one seems to have ever treated him as a living being before, with a thinking mind, that had feelings. He didn't know how to react.

I stood up so abruptly the two of them snapped their heads in my direction. "I'm sorry..." I whispered out, my head hanging. I straightened my back holding my head up. I realize now that Anděl was right in calling me 'kid'. I was acting like a spoiled rotten child. Taking a deep breath I calmed myself. The two of them gave me a questioning look; Anděl's eyebrow raising higher by the second. "The... two of you have bigger worries than my mental break down right now."

Martin sat the food he was rationing out down. He stood, stepping over Anděl's outstretched tail, to place both hands on my shoulders smiling at me. "It takes great strength to stand and fight, and even greater to admit that you're afraid." He smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling. "Do not worry about what you can not do, focus on what you can." There isn't anything that I can really do, nothing that would matter in the long run for now. But for now, I can focus on stop acting like a brat. I smiled, and Martin's face brightened up as well.

"Thanks." I grinned. "Both of you." I looked over at Anděl, he glanced sideways. Martin went back to finish portioning out food, while Anděl sat by the fire. His tail tapping up and down as if he were thinking hard. His gaze followed as I sat down beside him by the fire.

"So you're better now?" He asked still looking at me.

"No I'm horrified, I just want to go home, but getting emotional isn't helping anyone." I bit my lip concentrating on the fire crackling. "But I think I can get through this, because I'm not alone."

"Hey, Selene."

"Hum?" I looked up at Anděl.

He had a wide grin plastered across his face. "Stop trying to talk so mature, it isn't like you!" He howled in laughter plopping his hand onto my head roughly. After he was satisfied he had messed up my hair enough he withdrew his hand. I brought my hands to my head rubbing my throbbing scalp. Martin shook his head and sighed, trying to hide the smile on his face; by covering his face with a hand.

I remember that cat's don't like it very much when you grab the end of their tail. It'd twitch and try and jerk it back to itself and look all pissed at the world. Heaven forbid if you mess up its fur. With that in mind I took a hold of Anděl's red scaled tail as he continued to laugh in his humor. As expected his tail twitched up and he tried to pull it back to himself. He stopped laughing as I pulled his tail toward myself, and he, back to himself.

_Payback is going to be a bitch. _I thought smiling evilly. I noticed imminently a small gold band around his tail. A swift tug and it was free as his hands came toward me. Dropping his tail I jumped to my feet clutching the band to my chest. I know he could have caught me faster than he actually attempted. We ran around poor Martin and the fire twice before he grabbed me up and plopped back down where we had started. "Here." I laughed trying to unpin my arms from under his.

His chin plopped onto my head as he settled me into his lap. "Keep it." I wiggled my hand into the band letting it settle onto my wrist. I looked at Martin smiling and shaking his head at us.

Martin handed us our share of food, it was real awkward trying to eat. With my arms pined under Anděl's. I stopped fighting trying to get free after half an hour. He wasn't going to release me for some strange reason. _I'll just stick a piece of fruit up his nose when he's not looking. _I giggled out loud.

* * *

><p>Anděl had us awake early the next morning to continue back to Weynon Priory. The trip back was relatively silent. No one wanted to really talk anymore. The area started looking pretty familiar now. The town that we had left before to find Martin was coming into view. Speaking of Martin, I looked over at him, neither of the guys had told me what was so important about finding him. He was just a priest or something right? I'm glad he's with us and all; I feel like I can trust him.<p>

Not because he's a human and Anděl a half elf. There's just something about the man that makes you feel like you've known him forever. Never mind whatever reason he's with us; what do _I_ have to do with all of this. It isn't like I can just ask them where I fit into all of this... because one they wouldn't know and two I don't even belong here to begin with.

I don't belong here. In a world where there are elves and magic. And people in weird red robes attacking churches... wait woah! The church that we had left before, people were killing the priests! What is going on! Anděl jumped down to meet that rude elf from before, he was panicking and with good reason. One of those men in red robes were chasing him down the hill. Martin jumped from his horse to grab onto the one I was on. She was getting spooked and about threw me off.

"Stay here!" Anděl shouted pulling his sword from the corpse at his feet. I fell off the horse and Martin caught me. I stared wide eyed at the blood pooling under the dead man, and it ran slowly down the cobble stone road.

"Do not look." Martin said as he covered my eyes. I had already seen to much and felt sick. I closed my eyes tightly together and buried my face in his robes. The screams and clash of weapons began dying down soon after. Now it was quiet, well for a moment. A man screamed something about an 'amulet of kings'. And doors were slammed, Anděl shouted about him being an idiot, and leaving it where it could be found.

It was only quiet for a few minutes before Anděl bantered on. "This is horse-shit! I can't believe you lost it!" I peaked out to see him turn on a balding man. The older man stared him down demanding respect.

"We have no time to argue about this. We must get Martin to safety..." He looked to Martin and me. "Who is this!" He placed a hand on his sword staring at me.

"A companion of mine." Martin stepped in front of me protectively.

The other priest gave a scrutinizing glare. "Are you sure she can be trusted?"

I could hear the smile in Martin's voice. "I trust her with my life." He doesn't even know me, how can he say that? You're way to caring and trusting Martin, I hope that doesn't end up hurting you later.

"Look I'm not waiting around for you forever." Anděl grit out placing a hand on the saddle of our horse. That reminds me, where is brother Maborel?

"W-where's Maborel?" I peaked at the other priest from under Martin's arm.

His eyes looked sad then as if just remembering something horrible. Don't... tell me that he's... "He has passed on."

Martin looked down at me and placed a hand on top of my head. "Everything will be fine." He whispered to me. What kind of sick people would kill priests anyway. This whole world is twisted! I know it has something to do with Martin; what's so special about him. That could cause these things to happen. I know there is something about him, I'm not _that _stupid. Here isn't the place to have that discussion though. Anděl helped me back onto the horse as our bigger group got on its way.

I could see the older man that had just joined us whispering a prayer under his breath; keeping his head bowed until he had finished. Martin and him had a hushed conversation that I couldn't make out anything in detail. It had something to do with their religion I think, I can't be to positive on it. There's that 'Oblivion' thing again, and something about a 'May... Mayrunes? Daygone?'

"Anděl, who's Mayrune Daygone?"

"Mehrunes Dagon." He corrected me. "He is the Daedric Prince of Destruction. He resides in the Plane Oblivion his realm is known as the Deadlands. He is obviously not content in his barren wasteland... and is seeking to take over this realm." So he's the ring leader behind that hell portal that Anděl had to go into. I... don't even want to know what the inside of that place looks like just from the outside. And poor Anděl didn't have a choice in that matter, he had to face hell head on.

He didn't seem to act any different, but it did take a tole on him physically as well as mentally. What ever he had seen and gone through in there wasn't a walk through the park, so to speak. "You alright?"

He snapped out of his daze he had been in since he started talking about Oblivion. "Merely thinking, I am fine."

I chewed on my lower lip for a bit. "Hey Anděl, where are you going once we get Martin to that temple place? You're going to leave aren't you?" I noticed my tone got slightly worried. I didn't want him to go, it was like he had already became my security blanket. "Do you have someone to go back to?" No clue why I asked that! "Never mind it's none of my business!" I've gotten this bad habit lately of just blurting out what ever I mean to think, but it comes out instead.

He chuckled slightly. "Yes, I plan on leaving as soon as possible. And to answer your previous question, no I do not." Chatter was kept short from then on. The men didn't want a surprise attack on us, and I have to agree with that one hundred percent. But at least with a larger group we would be better protected. Anděl knows how to fight, apparently the older priest Jauffre knows what he's doing as well, but Martin I have no idea what he's capable of. And I'm just a sitting duck if something does happen to go wrong.

Anděl protected me once, but would he do it again is the question. I'm starting to get the impression that he would. He doesn't seem the type to just allow someone to be killed right in front of him if he can prevent it. That thought gets me thinking, I _really _don't want to die. I try to swallow but my throat is dry by this point. If I were ever to become separated from Anděl, Martin or Jauffre, I would be dead.

I know nothing about this world at all. I don't know what awaits just around the corner for me. If there are other things like those Daedra, or even worse. With every shadow that passed over us and every bush, rock and tree I began to feel even more afraid. I didn't even notice as my hand latched onto Anděl's around my waist. Would praying to God out here help, would he even hear me so far from home?

I know I said I wasn't going to be a whining brat, but I don't think I can handle this. I'm just a high-school girl! I'm supposed to be with my friends hanging out at the mall, not in the middle of a forest. I watched a dark group of trees as we passed by. They seemed so innocent and calm, but something could be hiding waiting to attack us. How much farther was it going to be before we got to where ever it is we're supposed to be going!

"Clam down, you're going to have a nervous break down." Anděl whispered over the top of my head. Calm, how can anyone expect me to be calm. This place is a nut house! I'll try though, I've already had one break down. I don't want to have a repeat of that episode either. Yet I don't like feeling so powerless. If something were to happen what would I do1? "Selene, everything is fine."

"Why couldn't I have just stayed home!" I attempted at rocking back and forth in the saddle. "I should have been a good sister. I should have just let the jacket go!" I continued to ramble on until Anděl placed his hand over my mouth muffling out anything I said.

"As soon as we get Martin to Cloud Ruler Temple. I'll take you home." Anděl spoke slowly removing his hand from over my mouth. "Until then I need you to calm down." I relaxed again sitting still, and finally noticing that I still had Anděl's hand in a death grip. That only ended up with me fidgeting nervously picking at the saddle horn. Anděl released me for a second to grab my hand and returning his previous hold, trapping my hand under his.

He wasn't saying anything else now. I guess he figured he had said enough. Besides he gave off that he was to much of a man to be to sympathetic. It was enough though to make me calm down somewhat and stop panicking. I wonder though if it is possible to get home from here. If there was a way to be brought here, then there should be a way back. At least that's what I would think.


	4. From the Mountains Foot

CHAPTER 4: FROM THE MOUNTAINS FOOT

We climbed higher into the mountains. The ground had began to be covered by snow several miles back, and now everything was covered in the white stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love the snow, but not this much. Strangely enough I barely felt anything at all. I still felt slightly warm.

Martin and Jauffre were shivering on the backs of their horses. Anděl though seemed slightly more affected. His teeth chattered loudly and his entire body was rigid. He held the reigns awkwardly, thus confusing the horse half the time, as he brought his arms close around me. His nose buried into my hair, making me squirm around. "What are you doing!?" I gasp out.

He shivers trying to get closer to me. "I'm cold blooded, what do you think!" I guess that makes sense, but still this is weird!

"We need to stop in Bruma. He won't make it at this rate." Martin suggested grabbing onto the reins from Anděl's hands.

I try to look over at Martin from under Anděl's chin. "I don't think he want's people seeing him though."

The man in question mumbles out a reply of, "What in Oblivion gave you that idea!" He stutters over his words. His arms tighten around me pushing my chest up, okay to far now. I couldn't be that warm that he wants to try and fuse into my back. His entire body gave another shutter, and I can feel the bare skin on his hands and exposed arms. He was freezing. If my jacket were big enough I would give it to him, but it wouldn't help much, if any.

It took a lot of coaxing for him to release his hold on me long enough so I could remove my jacket. As soon as it was off, his arms went under mine and held on for dear life. I cover up his arms as much as I can to at least help somewhat.

"We can't waste any time." Jauffre spoke sounding irritated, his teeth to chattering together from the cold.

"But we need to get something so he doesn't freeze to death out here!" I almost dropped my jacket, but I grabbed it putting it back where it was. Jauffre gave a sound of uncertain agreement.

"Look Bruma is just over that hill. We should let the horses rest anyway." Martin nodded his head at the stone walls that were just coming over the landscape. They stood out against the white blanket that covered the mountain.

"Never mind me, keep going!" Anděl tried to bark out the order, but only ended up in a sneezing fit.

Now Jauffre was the one to point out the stables just outside the gates. Once we made it there we all dismounted, but Anděl didn't dismount so much as he slid and fell to the ground. He still clung to my jacket, putting it over his head. It only made him seem even more suspicious. If he wasn't already in so much agony I would be laughing at how ridiculous he looks.

I kept quiet though as Jauffre went inside the stables to make sure we could leave our horses here. He came back out a few minutes later carrying a gigantic blanket in his arms.

"Here, I told her we had an Argonian in our company. She understood." Anděl all but shoved my jacket back at me in favor of the thick blanket. I wasn't going to complain though I was starting to get a little cold anyway. At least his horns hadn't ripped any holes either.

"Selene could you and Anděl go to an inn. I will go find an enchantment that will help our friend with this issue." From under the blanket Anděl gave Martin a 'bite me' look. Jauffre was quick to follow after Martin, saying how he wasn't going to just let him leave his site.

"Come on tough guy." I tug on Anděl's elbow pulling him the rest of the way into the city. I stop quickly though realizing I have no idea where I'm supposed to go. "Umm... this way." I began walking again in a random direction. Anděl began mumbling beside me growing more impatient by the minute.

We must have passed the same building five times before I finally asked a guard where the inn was. Turns out it was right behind us... Go figure huh...

Once inside Anděl was quick to break away from me and go straight to the fireplace. I wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if he jumped in just to get warm. "You okay?" I asked as I squatted down next to him. He just sat there hunched over. I could see his pointed teeth clacking together in his closed mouth.

"Of all the dumb-ass things I've done... Why did I come up here..." He pulls the blanket closer to himself trying to scoot closer to the fire. I could almost picture ice sickles melting from the end of his nose, I had to repress the urge to snicker.

"Can I get you two something?" I look up to see another extremely tall man. Other than being as tall as Anděl, he didn't look any different from a normal person. I look over at Anděl again, but he's just sitting there doing nothing. Well, nothing other than shivering, chattering and mumbling incoherently to himself. He wasn't going to budge from his warm haven anytime soon.

"Well I think we're supposed to be staying the night." I stand up shuffling around on my feet.

"Just the two of you?"

"No there's four of us." He nodded his head and began to rub his chin.

"If you're going to need two rooms, it'll be fifty Septims, four for one-hundred." Behind me Anděl gave a snort.

With a loud sniff our attention was drawn down to Anděl. "Are you trying to rob us blind?!" He turned his head slightly to be able to see the man. Anděl stood up quickly behind me. There was no doubt in my mind that he was ready to pick a fight. I put myself in a dangerous place between the two trying to keep him from doing something stupid.

"Just pay the man alright!"

"I can't afford that!" He leans down a little. "We need food as well, and supplies to make it up the mountain!" He continued to banter on. "The stable isn't free either, the horses need to be feed as well. What are you thinking!?" I tried to shrink back, Anděl is extremely scary when he's mad. Just knowing that a slightly demonic set of horns, fangs and red eyes lay hidden under the thick tattered blanket.

"I'm trying here okay!" I recompose myself standing up to him.

A long finger appears out from under the blanket to point at me. "How much do you have then? Nothing, why doesn't that surprise me?" He snorts once more giving a slight shiver and drew his hand back into the warmth of the wool.

I cross my arms and then threw them back out in a huff. "Well what do you want me to do then!? At least I'm trying to do something, not just shivering in a corner!" I point my own accusing finger at him as his lip curls up as he begins to growl. Oh shit, just keep pushing his buttons see how long before he decides to rip my head off. "Besides you were the one that was clinging to me all the way up here!"

"Yes and you have been a thorn in my side since I picked you up!" He shouts and the inn keeper had long since left us to have our little argument. The other people in the inn had finally began to have their conversations totally ignoring us acting like complete idiots.

It... stung. Like a slap to the face. I could feel my jaw tightening, and my vision narrowed as I attempted to glare.

"If I'm such a problem why am I still here!?" As much as I thought it would, my voice didn't crack. I couldn't feel hurt, I couldn't there had to be something else I could feel.

"I take it back then!"

I rolled my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "Take what back?"

And that feeling, was anger.

"You can find your way home on your own. I'm finished." With that he plopped back down at the fire and ignored my presence completely. I'm so furious at the moment that I don't realize that I could be left completely on my own now. I stomp away seeing Martin talking to the inn keeper now.

"I thought I heard you two in here. I've gotten our rooms situa-" I grabbed the key from his hand and took my tantrum upstairs. I try several doors before finding one that finally opened. I stomp inside slamming the door behind me. I sit at the head of the bed crossing my legs and arms huffing loudly. All I want to do is scream and flail about throwing the worlds biggest temper-tantrum anyone's ever seen or heard.

My nails dug deep into my scalp as I rest my forehead on my knees. I began to take deep shallow breaths attempting to loosen my jaw.

It finally began to sink in once I was alone and able to think clearly without any sound.

Oh god I'm alone now. But Martin wouldn't just let him ditch me from the group through right? Even so, Martin wouldn't be able to help me find a way home. So far as I know he can't do that. I bring my knees up close to my chest and covered my mouth with one hand while the other couldn't figure out what to do while my eyes stare mutely at the blanket under me.

If Anděl didn't help me. I would be stuck here, and I just possibly ruined my one chance at getting home again. Why did I have to be such an arrogant teenager? I began biting down on my lip trying to figure out a way to sweet talk my way into getting Anděl to help me again. After an hour I still couldn't come up with anything at all. All of my conversations in my head still end up with the two of us arguing and me back at square one. Even the Anděl in my head could be an arrogant bastard.

"I apologize." I scream and almost fell off the edge of the bed. Anděl pulled me back onto the bed as I gasp for air. I clutched at my heart trying to get it to return to a steady, healthy rhythm. "If you still would like me to. I'll help you get home."

Wow, that was easier than I had thought. He just sat there waiting for me to answer him. I finally managed to nod quickly. Please please please help me out here! It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, even if it was only there for a little while it was a wonderful feeling.

"It couldn't be far. Where do we start?"

I open my mouth closing it quickly and opening it again. How was I supposed to explain this. He had already asked me once, and I couldn't say then. He's going to think I'm insane. Hell I think even _I'm _insane. I sigh and hug my knees resting my chin on them once more. "Honestly... I don't know how I'm going to get back..." The momentary relief I had was gone once more.

"I don't understand?"

How was I supposed to explain to him I'm from another planet? That none of this is anything I have any idea about. I don't know how to send myself to another planet, well theoretically yeah I do, but not like this. Not out of thin air. "Anděl, is it possible to bring someone from another world here? Or vice-versa?" He was so quiet at first I didn't think he heard me, or that I even asked the question in the first place.

This whole ordeal is going to drive me up the wall!

"Maybe another dimension, but I don't think another... what are you trying to say Selene?" I hide my face against my legs trying to curl away from the world as I fell over bumping into Anděl. He began laughing, but it slowed down after I began sobbing. "You're serious?"

My shoulders shake and I begin to feel weak. Anděl pulled me out from my little ball, dragging me into his lap. "I'm never going to see my family again..." As much as my sister and I fought I still loved her, she was my sister. And mommy and daddy, even if I acted like they embarrassed me to no end they were still my one and only parents. No one could ever replace them. I didn't care about my friends as much as I did my family. I would miss them too of course, but it wasn't the same.

"I'll figure something out." Anděl said as his fingers ran through my hair. His words weren't comforting enough, I would need some kind of proof that I wasn't stuck here. I turn and hid my face in the tough leather and steel armor on Anděl's chest. My fingers dug into the belt at his hip and metal on his armor.

Anděl began humming an unfamiliar tune, it was so soft and sweet. There were no words to the song, at least as far as I'm aware.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until Anděl was shaking me awake the next morning. I look at the blanket over me realizing that he must have tucked me in after he had realized I had fallen asleep. He could be nice when he wanted too apparently.

Martin and Jauffre were already awake, eating at a table downstairs. They had two more plates of food set up for Anděl and myself. At least the food here looks recognizable, and not something totally weird. I think I have ham and potatoes, and some kind of gloppy looking thing. For the most part I guess it was recognizable... I poke at the gelatinous blob with my fork giving it a weird look. It jiggled when it was touched, kind of like jello. If jello were lumpy and had random looking black spots in it. Everyone was eating it though, and not making strange faces as they did.

I just have to suck it up and pick off a little. My hand shook as I bring it up to my mouth, almost falling into my lap. The closer it got I could tell it had a nasty odor. Or it could be me, I haven't bathed in nearly four days! I sit the fork back down and grabbed onto my jacket and gave a whiff. I nearly gag as I plug my nose up. I don't even want to see what I look like. I'm sure my hair is matted to my head now, and covered in dirt from sleeping outside.

"Um, guys... is there anywhere I can take a bath here?"

"We don't have time. Eat your breakfast Selene." Jauffre finished his own food and sat waiting for everyone to do the same. I tried to retort against him but he said that I could take one when we got to Cloud Ruler Temple...

I tried to eat my ham and potatoes quickly so that they wouldn't drag me off without having eaten. No sooner did I finish they all got up and were heading out the door. "But don't we need to get things?"

"We got them while you slept." Martin said sounding apologetic. Great just greatttt...


End file.
